bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Event: Blood Harvest Part 5
Blood Harvest Part 5 Weyre watched from the large wall monitor on the bridge of the Anvil. A Lambda-class shuttle and one of the captured Concealer-class transports had just cleared the planet’s gravity well and jumped into hyperspace. Part of him was furious for the failure of his troops to stop the team of commandos that had infiltrated the ship and rescued Graydon Strykia. The rescue team had been good. They had bested Terra and some of the best Stormtroopers he had on board. Even the Inquisitorous had failed to stop them. There were the other escapees that had been freed and caused problems onboard the Anvil also. A smaller troop shuttle had just been stolen from the hangar, escaping as well. His attention was focused on Strykia and his friends, however. It was very fortunate for the other individuals that escaped that he was focused elsewhere. The other part of him calmed his anger. This was all part of the General’s plan. Strykia had been captured and kept out of the picture for long enough. Whatever General Palter was planning, Weyre knew that he had contributed as instructed. Now, he just had to clean up the mess that the Strykia brats had made. Weyre was sure that the twin of Graydon Strykia, Allyson, was part of the rescue. If both of them had received any training in the ways of the Jedi, he knew that they had potential to become a threat. The intelligence report for the failed mission to Coyn came to mind. The report from troops that had attempted the raid on the Sandoval home said that they had encountered a fugitive Jedi on the perimeter of the home and that it was possible that it was Marissa Strykia. If the widow of Artur Strykia was still alive and active, she could be training her children. That could be a very large problem to the plans that Palter had put in place. Still, the General had assured Weyre that there was a contingency plan in place should that be true. He wouldn’t give specifics just that Marissa Strykia would be taken out of the equation when necessary. The winning side of it all was the fact that Rurak Pensar, the vaunted apprentice to High Inquisitor Syanne Harkness, had been killed by Strykia. It meant that there was one less Force-sensitive to deal with. It was also a stab at the Inquisitorous that they weren’t as infallible as they let others believe. With Pensar dead, the Inquisitors dealing with the whole affair surrounding the Strykia family would change. Graydon Strykia and his group of freedom fighters were now going to be viewed as a legitimate threat. With Syanne preoccupied, plans could move along the way Palter and Weyre wanted, without the hokey religion of the Force getting in the way. “Captain?” “Yes, Colonel.” The Imperial Captain responded quickly. “Send a coded transmission to General Palter.” Weyre calmly said. “Inform him that our prisoner has escaped.” “Yes, Colonel.” ---- The Observation Cabin on board the Sol’voc cruiser, Endurance, was the quietest place on the whole ship. Even the steady thrum of the sublight engines was muted down to a low hum. It was the one place where a person could loose themselves away from the normal hustle of operations on the ship. It was a peaceful solitary compared to everything else. Following his return and reunion with friends and family on Eidolon Station, Graydon Strykia had been rushed off of the station by security personnel. It was purely precautionary. Admiral Tyrell had insisted on having the medical staff aboard the Endurance give Graydon a thorough exam following his captivity by the Imperials. Aside from bumps, bruises, and superficial injuries, Graydon had been deemed fit, showing no signs of tampering by the Imperials. There had been suspicions that Graydon had been replaced by his clone, who was known to exist and be present on Antrixies. Only the protests of Allyson Strykia, CJ Morgan, and Rena Traabo had dissuaded that line of thought. Graydon had acquiesced to the request to remain on board the Endurance for a few days for medical observation. The Admiral had given him free reign of the ship, but still wanted him to remain on board in case anything came up that had been missed in the exam. It was bittersweet for Graydon considering that his reunion with Rena had also resulted in their engagement. He wasn’t totally cut off from everyone, but he still wasn’t where he wanted to be. The side of him that always spoke of responsibility pushed it’s way to the forefront, saying that his “isolation” was important. It was necessary. Another side, his rebellious side, said this was just another form of imprisonment. He wanted to be with Rena and Anna. He especially wanted to be with Rena now that the birth of their child was so close to happening. Graydon was struggling with some of his own internal demons, regardless of his desire to be with his family. There were lingering shadows in his mind of the torture games the Teshanni, Terra, had inflicted on him. She had delighted in her mental attacks on him, probing his mind for information. When he had resisted that, there were the interrogations and the scans that had seemed to go on for days. Even withdrawing into the Force didn’t decrease the inflicted anguish the Imperials had assaulted him with. Thankfully, Graydon didn’t know the coordinates to Trudaa at the time. He wasn’t even sure about the location of the Shadow Wolves and Nova Wolves fleets. The torment had pushed him to the edge of despair, rage, and frustration. Why Graydon hadn’t been handed over to the Inquisitors when they came to the Anvil, he didn’t know. He also didn’t know why they hadn’t executed him on the spot. Even after he was freed from his cell and the magnetic field that had kept him suspended and immobile, Graydon had been assailed by the Teshanni who was the personal henchwoman of the Imperial that had captured him, Colonel Maxus Weyre. His rage had almost boiled over. He had felt the temptation of the Dark side of the Force. Somehow, though, he had resisted. He hadn’t given in and had managed to remain true, even though his personal honor felt tainted. Graydon stood in the Observation Cabin, quietly staring out at the asteroids that surrounded Trudaa, watching the stars and meditating on what path he was going to follow now. He resisted opening himself to the Force and probing for answers there. For now, he felt that he needed to return to old practices. Before he had had access to Jedi Master Owen Verkaik’s holocron, Graydon couldn’t rely on the Force. He’d been forced to rely on his own instincts and skills. It wasn’t that he was forsaking the Force. It was more about maintaining a balance that would allow him to rely on things outside of the Force. He had to be secure in the knowledge that he could still be skillful without the Force. From behind him, the door hissed open, admitting his sister, Allyson, into the room. Graydon glanced back at her before returning to his thoughts and gazing out the viewport. Allyson came up beside him without a word, taking a place by his side where she looked out at the asteroids and stars. A few moments passed before either of them spoke. “I know meditation helps center a person, but I think you need more than this.” Allyson finally said, breaking the silence between them. She looked over at her twin brother, concern on her face. “Is it that obvious?” Graydon returned without taking his eyes off the vastness of space in front of them. “Come on, Graydon.” Allyson said in a somewhat sarcastic, yet serious tone. “We’re twins that grew up together. We trained to become Jinsai together. I know when something’s in your head, eating you up. What’s going on?” “It’s a combination of everything that’s happened.” Graydon replied. “The Imperials, the attack on Phantom Station, the maneuvering of the nobles here who are trying to gain favor… It’s taxing. I’d much rather go back to gallivanting across the stars with CJ in a little ship.” “You know, if I knew that you had taken the Jinsai Oaths, I might believe you.” Allyson gave her brother a stern frown. “Bantha crap, Grayd. There’s something more.” “You want the truth?” “Yes.” “I felt the call of the Dark side. I felt the temptation to give in to the same evil that took Dontaine.” Graydon cast his eyes down, not wanting to look at Allyson. “You might have felt the temptation, but you didn’t give in to it.” Allyson said, stepping in front of Graydon. “I felt your internal struggle on board the Anvil when you were facing that green-skinned wench. But you didn’t give in. You stayed your hand when you very easily could have snuffed out her pathetic existence.” “I know, but-” “No ‘buts’, Graydon.” Allyson placed her hands on her brother’s shoulders. “You are the strongest of all the Force-sensitives that have gathered here. Your training paid off and now I think you should consider that you passed your Jedi Trials.” “Allie, I doubt that I’ve-” “The trials consist of five stages.” Allyson began, interrupting Graydon, lecturing much like the avatar from the holocron would. “Master Verkaik’s holocron says that the first was the Trial of Skill, which you showed when you faced down Harkness’ apprentice. You also chose to face him in one-on-one combat, which I think could constitute the Trial of Courage. The Trial of the Flesh was also completed when you did that. You might have flagged a bit at first, but you maintained your resolve and finished it.” “Okay, okay.” “I’m not done.” Allyson continued. “The Trial of Spirit is done. You faced your own darkness within and didn’t succumb to it. Even though you’re still trying to make it right in your own head, you passed. You didn’t turn to the easy path by giving in and using the Dark side to kill Pensar or the Teshanni. Now, you have the Trial of Insight. I think you passed that one a long time ago when you discovered who Danara really was.” “Have you really been working with the holocron that much?” Graydon asked. “I was curious about what it would take to become a Knight.” “I thought we were Jinsai Gai’din? You always said we were going to be Jinsai, not Jedi.” Graydon gave Allyson a questioning look. “After we fled Antrixies and we found out that the Jedi were pretty much dead, I imagined that if we became Jinsai Gai’din, we’d be different and that we couldn’t be hunted. Now I’m starting to see that our people, our friends and family, the whole Commonwealth… Well, they need a more Jedi-like person to help them. Remember what mom’s journal said? I think it was Jedi Master Yoda who told her that our paths were laid out already. He said that your road wasn’t of the Jedi, but that you would still be a Jedi. I think you’ve fulfilled one more prophecy.” “It would be easier if Mom was here to make that call.” Graydon quietly said. “Well, she’s not. Moraine’s the closest to Mom that there is, but she doesn’t have the Force abilities to make that call, so as the oldest Force-sensitive here, other than you, I’m making it. I think the holocron would agree with me.” “I will consult with the holocron, you know.” Graydon said, trying to still win the discussion. It was more out of sibling rivalry than anything else. If everything was true, then he could be viewed as having passed the trials. He didn’t feel like it, but he knew that it was his biggest weakness: Faith in himself. Recent events had clouded his judgment. But Allyson’s words had somehow put things back into perspective and reinforced his spirit. “Go ahead.” Allyson had a cocky air about her now. “I’m right and you know it.” “So now what?” “We continue on.” Allyson said with a smile. “You have to worry about my nephew who’s going to be born any day now. Plus, you need to slap some pompous nobles back into their places. I’m taking the Freedom and the Astral Lance out for a raid on a supply line we caught wind of. I expect things to be back to normal when I return.” “Hold on! Who’s Lord around here?” Graydon tried to sound serious. “You don’t get to boss me around.” “I do when you’re acting like a dim-witted nerf herder.” Graydon gave Allyson a wide smile. “Do me a favor: Take Rashara and Arina with you.” Graydon was calm, but serious now. “They need the field experience. Hurry back too. I want you to be there when the baby’s born.” “Sure thing.” Graydon gave Allyson a tight hug. He felt much of the tension release from himself as he thought over everything from the last few minutes. His mother had been right when she said that they were better together than when they were apart. They were both smiling as they broke from their hug. “May the Force be with you, dunderhead.” “Yeah. You too.” Graydon and Allyson both left the Observation Cabin, walking towards the central turbolift. In the corridor, they were joined by K’Ehleyr. The large Coynite walked quietly behind the siblings as they made their way to the lifts. With another hug from Allyson and firm handshake to K’Ehleyr, the twins parted company. Graydon watched as the doors on the lift car closed and the indicator light flashed showing their descent towards the hangar. Graydon didn’t spend too much time watching though. He needed to think still, but he was feeling like there was a purpose to life again. He needed to clear his mind and ponder on his next course of action. First things first, though. He was ending this imposed isolation. ---- A week ago, things had looked much the same as they did on Trudaa. The small community of refugees had been the same as it was, although the attitude was much different. There was talk of hope being stolen away by the evil Empire yet again. The Strykia twins had been gone too long. The rumors in the fleet that Lord Graydon Strykia had been captured had made their way heavily throughout the camp, just as they had Eidolon Station. But the departure of the team sent to rescue him and their late return had spurred on worries and a sense of hopelessness. It was feared that Arina Strykia, along with Allyson Strykia, had been captured and imprisoned. It was almost a fate worse than their previous existence, constantly hiding from the Imperials, worrying about betrayal from everyone. Any citizen from the Antrixian Commonwealth had probably fled their homeworlds for good reason: They had been involved with the Jinsai in one way or the other. That had branded them as traitors to the Galactic Empire and Emperor Palpatine’s New Order. The Jinsai and their associates had been hunted down just like the Jedi. More often than not, though, the Jinsai or those linked to them were outright killed. Only the Force-sensitive Jinsai, the Gai’din, were given the option of joining the Empire. No one knew of any Jinsai ever joining, though. The refugees and those that served under the Antrixian Resistance nearly accepted the inevitable and counted the Strykia children as lost. But the return of a battered Concealer transport and a Lambda shuttle carrying the whole team had inspired even more hope than the initial reappearance of the twins after twenty years. It was proof for everyone that the Empire could not maintain their power and hold anymore. The rescue team was able to beat the Empire. Lord Strykia was free again and had faced the true evil of the Empire and survived. Hope was not lost. Cheers from the camp inhabitants had gone up when Graydon appeared in the camp, transferring to the planet from the cruiser, Endurance, in orbit overhead. Before coming to the surface, Graydon had put out runners to the station and the other ships with simple orders and statements. His most important was to place Shasharra Atraydes in command of the Shadow Wardens here. It was a pure political move on his part. Shar had no ties to the Jinsai and until recently, had no ties to the political scene in the Commonwealth. It was meant to keep everyone off kilter and deter any scheming that might be occurring with members of the Landsraad or Houses. By promoting a relative stranger to the Antrixian culture to a position of leadership, the others would begin to back pedal their schemes and attempt other avenues to curry favor. It would buy Graydon some time to see who was doing what. The other orders were just the typical operating procedures that needed his stamp of approval. He spent some time talking with Fenis Marbrand before walking to the edge of the camp. From a raised outcropping, Graydon looked out over the group of tents and prefab shelters that formed the small camp in the mountains. The air was crisp and clean, allowing him to feel calm and his mind clear. It was good not having to worry about political scheming and logistics while he was here. Although his body was bruised and battered still since he had refused bacta treatments, he was whole, even when he still remembered the mental attacks wrought by the Teshanni while aboard the Anvil. Staving off her attacks had been the true test in the Force for Graydon, along with testing his will. His duel with Pensar, although short, had also strained him, nearly seeing him severely wounded in his first encounter with Lightsaber combat. Allyson’s words still echoed with him, though. They heartened him into a better frame of mind. He also felt like some of his confidence was returning. While he was lost in thought, he barely heard the approach of another. He resisted the urge to use the Force as an early warning device. It was a new train of thought for him. All too often he had relied on the Force over his normal senses since his power in the Force had increased. He needed to rely on his other abilities. The abilities that had kept him centered and alive well before he had began his Force training. Turning to look at the subtle noise in the undergrowth, Graydon discovered Myra Jinn carefully making her way through the brush. She looked up and found him watching her and gave him a warm smile as a greeting. Dressed in her typical leather tunic and pants, covered by a rough-spun cloak, Myra had her hair pulled back into a thick braid, as usual. As his advisor from Sai Taria, Myra was a steady moral compass that was helping point the Shadow Wolves in the correct direction. Her Antrixian heritage didn’t seem to matter, though. She kept a very open mind to the on-going galactic scope of things. Myra was one of the only Antrixians that he knew that treated him as an equal, rather than the leader he still didn’t feel like. She was friendly, yet she wasn’t afraid to give him a piece of her mind when needed. At times, she seemed to be his mother, his aunt Moraine, and CJ all rolled into one. And most of the time, Graydon enjoyed it. It made him feel grounded. It made him feel normal. Myra also had an uncanny knack of showing up to talk to him when he needed guidance the most. “Blade, I wasn’t sure if I would find you here or not.” Myra said as she stepped up next to him. “I’m glad I did.” “What can I do for you, Myra?” “I think it’s more of a question of what can I do for you?” “I assumed that you would be helping with some of the assignments on the station.” Graydon responded. “Did you ask me or order me to do that?” Myra asked. “Well, no-” “So then we are back to my original question.” Myra interrupted, and then gave him a smile. “I’m not sure you can help. Sorry.” “Blade, you are troubled by recent events. Am I right?” Myra appeared calm. “Yes. No matter what I do, it always seems that there are other forces at play, making things backfire. It’s hard to maintain confidence when that happens.” “I understand that.” Myra responded. “Word of your escape and how you assisted in the breakout are spreading. I think eliminating an Inquisitor should be a boost to your confidence.” “That’s what I’ve been told.” Graydon tried to give her a sincere smile. “Do you know that it is considered a great deed to best a person like that?” Myra asked. “In the old manuscripts from the Tribune meetings on Antrixies, I found that the Jinsai were actually contemplating switch to a system of Trials much like the Jedi Order. Jinsai Gai’din would advance in their training like the Jedi. If that would have happened, you would be considered for becoming the Jinsai equivalent of a Jedi Knight. Defeating an agent of the Dark side is no small task.” “I had help.” Graydon cast his eyes down once again. “So you did. The Jedi and the Jinsai always relied on the world around them, including their allies, to complete difficult tasks.” Myra answered. “I think an evil person would be selfish and try to best the situation alone. It’s all about power and glory for them. The Jinsai and Jedi were modest, never trying to gain celebrity for their actions.” “If we do not gain fame for our actions, how are we supposed to inspire?” Graydon asked. “How are others going to follow our example?” “You don’t revel in it, but you accept that your actions inspire.” Myra answered. “To be a leader and be at the forefront of a movement means to bring attention to yourself.” Graydon stated. “In a sense, you become a celebrity and have to be mindful that you continue that in order to continue to lead. That makes actions, especially fighting, a lot harder.” “Do you understand what you’re fighting for?” “I’m fighting to liberate our people.” Graydon answered. “I don’t believe you.” “That’s my whole purpose.” “A clouded and unclear purpose.” Myra responded. “You fight for something other than just liberating our brethren. You are traditional in some of your thoughts. You want to see freedom return so that hopefully some of those traditions may flourish once again. But there is more to it with you. There’s something else driving you. Are traditions that important?” “Yes, but changes must also be made to those traditions.” “You are right. But you also fight for a home for your family. Isn’t that what you’ve wanted all along?” “I… yes, that is what I want.” Graydon answered, knowing she was totally correct. “I don’t just want a home, though. It’s my family. I guess it’s always been my family that drove me.” “Guard your personal knowledge. It can be used against you. You know why you have chosen to fight. Now that you understand that, you can begin to learn to understand your enemies and what they fight for. Once you know that, you will be able to defeat them easier than you could have before.” “I’m not sure I get it, Myra.” Graydon said as he gave her a puzzled frown. “Alright, I’ll show an example then.” Myra calmly said. “Lady Danara. She is considered an enemy, yes?” “Yes.” Graydon answered. “What does she fight for?” “Danara became an Inquisitor and fell to the Dark side in order to try and find a way to protect her child.” Graydon responded. “Her working for the Empire was a means to an end, as she sees it.” “So would you say that Anna is her biggest weakness?” “I’d say both of her children are.” “And that is why we are currently safe here on Trudaa.” Myra smiled. “Danara knows of the planet and knows that we know of it. She probably suspects that we are utilizing the world more than we think. But because of Anna being with you, she has left this place a secret. Why?” “Anna is safer now than she has been in her whole life.” Graydon responded. “She basically has an army protecting her. Danara knows that Anna is being protected. Not only that, but Danara knows that Anna is with family and that she is loved.” Graydon knew far more than he was willing to tell Myra. Anna had confided in him shortly after they had fled the Anvil that Danara had reached out through the Force and had contacted her. Danara had led Graydon’s friends and family straight to him, allowing for his rescue. Anna simply said that Danara had cared because Graydon took care of Anna. She was safe with him and therefore needed him more than the Imperials did. “Blade… You will face Danara eventually.” Myra grew serious. “The edge you have over her will be Anna. I’m not saying you have to sacrifice Anna, but you must look at how Anna’s involvement will change the course of your encounter.” “Are you saying that I should prepare Anna for facing her mother in combat?” Graydon was taken aback a little by Myra’s comments. Once again she sounded too much like a combination of his mother and Moraine rolled into one. “Not exactly, but have her ready to be by your side. The old Jinsai texts I’ve studied made note that young Shodan, especially Gai’din, were made ready to begin actual live training in the field with a master as early as nine years of age.” Myra seemed to be recalling some points in her vast knowledge of the Jinsai. “I’d say that Anna more than qualifies. If you apprentice her, your bond will be even greater than it already is.” “But she’s only a child.” “So were you, Lord Strykia.” Myra caught his gaze and held it. “You fear that your actions will bring about more chaos, but you fail to realize this: You were but a child when responsibility was thrust upon you. You were steadfast when it seemed your world was at an end, going blindly with your aunt and continuing to train as a Jinsai. You stubbornly left the safety of your aunt’s home to find your way in the galaxy. All in defiance of the Empire. When Rotex was attacked by the Imperials, you stood in defiance and began to call in your brethren to aid you in combating them. When Reaper attacked Phantom Station, you founded Eidolon Station. Now, you have escaped from the Imperial’s clutches and still wish to continue on. Perseverance, Blade… Even though you doubt yourself at times, you have weathered many storms that would have left others shattered.” “I’m still not seeing how that applies to Anna.” Graydon stated. “While you still have a lot to learn, you are an adult that can show Anna how to live and how to deal with this chaos that the galaxy is in. She will be a great Jedi or Jinsai because of you.” Graydon pondered Myra’s words silently for a while. Family, home, and tradition. The words floated around in his mind, along with the thoughts of everything else occurring. For so long, Graydon had looked upon his mother and father with a sense of reverence. They were an inspiration to him and the life he was leading, even if it didn’t mirror theirs. He was fighting for home and family. Once he had that, he could focus on some traditions that he deemed worthy of maintaining and begin forming new ones for his family to pass on. Most of all, he focused on family. Graydon knew that there were a number of people that weren’t related to him, but he still considered them family. CJ and Bas were just two of them. The list was growing longer all the time with new friends and old ones coming back into his life. It was one thing that he considered the most worthy to fight for. Family. He knew what he had to do within that short breath of time. “Myra, you have helped more than you know.” Graydon broke into a wide smile, showing some boyish charm that yet remained. “It’s time to make families grow again!” ---- Since he had returned to Eidolon Station from Trudaa, Graydon hadn’t gotten as far as he had wanted to. But the opportunity for part of his plan came at him rather quickly. Nessa and Romena had quickly found him and practically pulled him to Operations. Once there, they showed him that the long planned, yet somewhat fabled, Antrixian Holonet was up and running. While there were S-threads spread from Trudaa to Ibera, most signals were still weak and there needed to be some planning in communications due to possible delays and interference which could happen to the regular Holonet. Still, it was the first opportunity he had to contact anyone inside the Commonwealth since he had departed it twenty-three years before. Graydon quickly gathered up Magnus and Barestan, along with Willa, Shasharra, and Robb for the first test, since they were all readily accessible. Once the first test signal was sent from Trudaa, they patiently waited for a response. When Duke Leeto Atraydes responded with a coded signal back, cheers went up from everyone. Graydon opened a channel, giving him his first taste of home in quite some time. Nessa and Ro were both close by, frantically, but carefully, adjusting controls and routing power into the comm. system. The very old holocomm system on board could go out at any minute, but all the same, they wanted to try and make it work. The system was taxed to it’s limit though and needed their direct attention. Graydon took a moment to look at the image on the screen before him. Twenty-three years had passed since Graydon had seen or spoken to the man that wanted the young Strykia to marry his daughter. Leeto Atraydes was doing the same, looking at a man that had once been a boy. In some ways, it might have been better that the holo communication was taxed to it’s very limit, allowing only this type of visual communication. At least the image was fairly clear, especially thanks to Nessa’s handy work with adjusting the signal. “I have to say that seeing the real thing is a relief, my Lord.” Leeto smiled at Graydon across the light years that separated them. “It’s a relief to know that you are alive and well, taking over for your brother without falter. Now that I see you, I’m very proud to be in your service. You look to have grown into the man that I knew you would some day become.” “Thank you, Lord Atraydes. Your words are too kind. I’ll be brutally honest though, Lord Regent.” Graydon smiled back. Something inside him stirred, reawakening a boyish spirit that Graydon hadn’t felt in a long time. “You’ve gotten old since our last meeting. I don’t remember quite so many lines on your face.” “It has been twenty-some years.” “Yes it has. I can only imagine that the stress of keeping my father’s ideals alive have aged you more than the Imperials.” Graydon grin widened, but the sincerity of his words were far from humorous. “Thank you for everything you’ve done.” “Don’t thank me yet. This is far from over.” Leeto suddenly had a weary look again. “Don’t I know it. Let’s cut to the chase, Leeto.” Graydon straightened, trying to regain his serious composure. “I need hard intelligence on the situation on Antrixies. I need information about the whole Commonwealth.” “My Lord- Graydon. I’ve sent more personnel your way that should be able to help fill in most of the blanks on the information you’re requesting.” Leeto responded. “In addition, you’ll have a formidable force should Reaper come calling again.” “I don’t need guards or more ships, Leeto.” Graydon replied. “I need things prepared for when we do decide to come knocking on the Commonwealth’s door. Everything that’s been sent since Admiral Tyrell and Lady Carridin arrived has been diverted to the Nova Wolves. I don’t need any more people trying to follow me around or constantly surround me.” “But you are the High Lord, Graydon. You and Allyson are the last of your father’s bloodline. You must be protected.” Leeto, along with everyone else in the Commonwealth still didn’t know of Arina’s existence. “I know what tradition says and what all of the politics say. I don’t care. Let’s not forget that the last Gai’din that was High Lord died over nine hundred years ago. He died from natural causes, not an assassin.” “That was before the Imperials.” “I know, but I have plenty of guards already.” Graydon responded. Off to the side, Nessa snickered. Graydon tried to ignore her as much as he could and continued on. He knew what she was chuckling about. The whole “Blade’s babes” joke was still running with her, Romena, and a few others. “Leeto… I have news for you.” Graydon said, ready to change the subject. It was a subject that all of the traditionalists constantly argued with him about. He was tired of the lectures about how the High Lord needed protection. He was going to quickly turn the table to distract away from that issue. “We have been recovering displaced citizens of the Commonwealth for some time now. We found one that has been missing for quite some time.” Graydon motioned to Shasharra, having her come and stand next to him. She was full of nervousness and tension. He knew that she wanted to reunite with her family, but she wasn’t quite ready. They had discussed how Shasharra felt that she needed to restore her own personal view of herself first before she could go home. She had acquitted herself admirably during his rescue. It was part of the reason while he made her the commander of the Shadow Wardens among the Shadow and Nova Wolves. “I think you two need some time to talk, Leeto.” Graydon quietly said. “I’ll let Shasharra use the rest of the time to… To reacquaint herself with her father.” “Can it be?” Leeto was in shock. “Shasharra?” “Ye…Yes. It’s me, daddy.” Shar said nervously. Tears were starting to form in her eyes as the red glow brightened. “Thank the Force! Oh my little girl!” Leeto was visibly in tears by now. “Thank you Graydon! You will never know how much today means to Jess and I! Thank you!” Graydon simply nodded as he stepped out of the range of the holocam’s range. “And this is yet one more thing that will serve to inspire our people, Blade.” Magnus spoke from behind Graydon. “Hope returns.” Graydon watched Shar reach out and touch the screen, almost willing herself to touch her father through the communication connection that bridged hundreds of light years. While he didn’t want to interrupt this moment, he did want to witness it. Just as Rashara and Taless had been reunited, one more family that had been shattered was being mended. Graydon counted it as a small victory for the Commonwealth. ---- Ulic watched the asteroids slowly move out of his field of view as he brought the Rotronian Viper starfighter out of the debris field surrounding Trudaa. Since he had donned his flight suit again as a pilot, Ulic was starting to feel at home in the cockpit of a fighter once more. It had been too long since he had flown a fighter and enjoyed the feel and experience. Since Bren had approached him about becoming an active member of the Shadow Wolves Irregular squadron, Ulic felt like his life was finally back on track. Ulic had drawn patrol duty with Bren and one of the Resistance pilots, Chor’zalle, today. The three fighters were currently on their outer system run, watching for any ships that might be coming in-system. They were to act as an early warning system and the first to engage and probe the strength of any enemies that might show up. The Irregulars, while not official, were acting as part of the defense force for Trudaa and Eidolon Station. As the three fighters began to make their way towards the outer system, Ulic’s sensors gave a squawk. Ulic didn’t have to look at the readout, though. In front of him the flashes of ships reverting to realspace from hyperspace told him what the sensors were trying to relay. The flashes were big enough and bright enough to tell him that those weren’t mere freighters that had just come into system. “Wolf One, Wolf One!” Ulic said excitedly as he keyed open his communications. “Looks like we’ve got visitors.” “I see them, Wolf Two.” Bren responded from the cockpit of his X-wing. Bren waited as his astromech, R2-K0, known as “Rookie”, assimilated the data and transferred in to Bren’s readout screen. Bren frowned and keyed open his comm. again. “Wolf Den, this is Wolf Leader.” “Go ahead Wolf Leader.” Came back the response from Eidolon Station. “We’re tracking five inbounds at this time.” Bren was military precise as he reported. “We’ve got a Nebulan-B frigate, a DP20 frigate, a CR90 Corvette leading two unknowns. These could be Imperial visitors.” “Copy, Wolf Leader. We are alerting Endurance and Damodred now.” “Copy that.” Bren had maneuvered to begin taking the lead in the small flight of fighters. “We’ll update as soon as we know more.” “So what’s the plan, Boss?” Ulic finally keyed over the comm.. “Form up on me.” Bren responded. “Set your deflectors on full front. Let’s let them know who their screwing with here.” Chor and Ulic did as instructed, falling into a staggered formation with Bren. Switching their deflectors on, the trio began to accelerate towards the ships that had just intruded. As they began their approach, just coming to within visual range, “Rookie” let out a squawk to inform everyone that the Nebulan-B had deployed four of it’s own starfighters. As Ulic began to prepare himself for space combat, his comm. crackled to life. “Unknown starfighters: This is the Red Dead One of the Blackstone Pirates. I demand to speak to Lord Strykia. Now.” Category:Events